


Use Somebody

by JamieBenn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Larry Stylinson school AU where Louis is a loner and Harry wants to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've posted this on Tumblr and Quotev, here it is for ya'll on AO3 :)

I’ve been roaming around,  
I’ve been looking down but all I see,  
Painted faces fill the places I can’t reach.  
You know that I could use somebody…

Sobbing, Louis ran the length of the oval to sit on the bench and get away from all the mess. To get away from the mess that he called his life. Why did no one seem to like him? Wasn’t he doing the best he could? Why couldn’t they befriend him? Instead of calling him names like faggot and fat? But no one wanted to befriend Louis. He was a loner at Halls Cross.

~*~

Harry sunk into his chair after what had just happened right in front of him. A kid, the name of whom, Harry did not know had just been verbally, physically and cyber bullied all in one go. They’d hit him, called him names and gone on about something he wrote on Facebook. Harry just sat, watching in awe before the kid –although, probably older than him – ran out the door, pushing it open and it slamming closed after him.

Harry had the urge to go after the kid, but then he thought about it. He didn’t know the kid and the kid didn’t know Harry. He’d probably think Harry had come to finish the job and Harry definitely did not want to scare him.

~*~

They hate me. The thought ran through Louis’ head as he brushed his hand through his feathery hair, it continuing to move afterwards due to the breeze coming from behind him.

Louis returned to school the next day and tried to ignore everyone, even the people that seemed remotely nice because who knows? Those bullies have a habit of turning his friends against him – Like David.

~*~

David sat in the schoolyard and saw Louis sitting by himself eating his packed lunch and quite obviously trying to ignore the hustle of the schoolyard.

David never wanted to stop being Louis’ friend but when Matt and his friends started picking on Louis, David just wanted to escape because he didn’t want to be classified like Louis was. Selfish, he knows. But he didn’t want to be subject to what Louis is subjected to each and every day.

David wishes he could change what he did but he knows that Louis would never accept him as his friend again. Louis probably hates him for what he did. He probably thinks Matt and his friends forced David to turn on him, and in a way that’s true but David knows that it’s all his fault and that he cannot be placing the blame upon someone else’s shoulders.

~*~

Louis. The fucking rich, snob bitch faggot. Matt thought as he entered the schoolyard, stepping onto the asphalt like he owned it. What should we do to him today? Matt thought, eying the boys packed lunch, wrapped neatly in brown paper.

“Hey Louis!” Matt yelled, causing Louis to snap out of his daze and bring his eyes to meet Matt’s, probably knowing something was off but Louis stayed silent. “I want your lunch. It looks much better than mine.” Louis palmed off his sandwich glad of the fact that Matt hadn’t been too harsh today. But Louis still felt Matt’s eyes staring at him and gripped the seat tightly, probably getting blisters from the cracked wood beneath.

“Bye faggot!” Matt called, once again breaking the trance that Louis seemed to be in and Louis thought that there’d never be an end to this torture.

~*~

I’ve been roaming around,  
I’ve been looking down…

~*~

Of course, when Louis got home that day, his head fell into the pillow and he woke up an hour later with it being drenched and his face glistening beneath the light that he had neglected to turn off. 

Louis needed someone to hold him and to keep him warm, safe, and to make him feel better. Little did he know that that person would be one he’d barely laid eyes on, yet someone who cared about him dearly already.


	2. Chapter One

Harry had seen his eyes. He’d seen the way that he was desperate for someone to love him but didn’t want to show it. Harry had seen the emotion in Louis’ eyes and could read it like a book that someone had left open on a desk, but slightly tilted so that you could read the words perfectly.

Harry had seen the eyes swimming with tears and the blue turning invisible because of the eyelids that had covered them before the older boy ran away.

Harry glared at Matt, yet Matt didn’t seem to notice. He didn’t seem to notice the green eyes staring menacingly into the back of his head.

Harry had already stabbed the guy three or so times in his head but he knew that was no good. That was when Harry knew that he wanted to see Matt lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood and a wound to the slight left of his chest.

Harry would have his heart.

~*~

To Harry’s disappointment, Louis did not show up to school the next day and Harry knew that it probably had nothing to do with incident but deep inside Harry told himself that it was, and that it was his fault.

Harry tried to tell himself otherwise, that it wasn’t all too bad, that Louis had only gone without lunch and it wasn’t like he’d been punched and given a black eye or they’d kicked him and broken his ribs.

Harry thought that the reason he was worrying so bad about it was the fact that Louis was so breakable. That he’d look like a grape with one bruise to his jaw. Harry thought that Louis looked breakable enough that if he even got within touching distance, Harry would snap Louis’ feminine arms into two, or even three pieces.

So, yes, when Louis turned up at school the day after that, Harry was relieved because previous to that, Harry would admit that he was scared for Louis’ sake because what if Matt and his friends got him on his way home? Fortunately, though, that was not a fact and Matt didn’t get to Louis on his way home.

Harry sat in his class. He’d accelerated and done some first year college subjects in the last year, so he’d argued with teachers to let him do final year college subjects this year. He was smart enough to and he just didn’t want to repeat what he’d done the previous year or do something he didn’t need to do. If he finished college a year early, so be it.

~*~

Louis had faked sick. Yes, that seemed rather childish but he just hadn’t feel like getting harassed by Matt and sitting alone with no friends. To be honest, Louis was a huge people person, but when he’d started college all his old friends, even David had ditched him for some other crowd. Louis thought that it was because he came out that he was gay and no one understood why. He’d had some pretty hot girlfriends and everything but Louis had just never been attracted to any of them where as other guys would stay just because of the tits.

Louis found out that he was gay because he’d found himself peering at the topless bodies of men at the beach and then the diving on the television and that was how Louis found out he was gay.

Louis’ mum blackmailed Louis into going to school that Wednesday, though, because she’d threatened to post the video of Louis singing at the Christmas celebrations at his grandparents house the year before last. So Louis obliged and went to school, afraid of what he was getting himself into because either way was just as bad.

So Louis sat in biology, which was just a subject that he did to gain extra credit and sat in his usual seat behind somebody whom he recognised from the class but didn’t know their name.

The teacher of class pulled down the projector screen, plugging their MacBook into the projector and putting on a documentary about single-cell organisms that Louis didn’t really care about but was kind of soaked into and had to watch because there would probably be questioned he’d have to answer at the end.

There was something in his way though, a head of curls and Louis growled angrily before tapping his shoulder with his pen.

“Can you please move your head?” Louis growled under his breath, carefully so the teacher couldn’t hear.

The boy in front turned his head to face Louis before whispering to Louis, “Oh, sorry.”

That was the first time Louis’ life flashed before his eyes.

It’s not like he was about to die or anything of the sort. No, Louis’ life flashed before his eyes, not because of imminent death but because he recognised those eyes from somewhere and that somewhere was his childhood.

Those emerald green eyes got the light swimming in his own and he found himself turning to his Spanish skills, uttering verde ojos continually in a kind of chant until class finished.

~*~

He’d talked to Harry, and for that, Harry was pleased. He was one step closer to helping Louis, no matter how small that step was.


	3. Chapter Two

“Do you want to go play?” the young boy asked.  
Louis took a step forward, “Wanna play hide and seek?”  
“Yeah, but you’re it!” the boy said, running away.

Louis woke, startled from his dream, but it wasn’t a dream as it was a memory. That was the last time he’d seen the boy because he’d had to go off to his mother. But even in the recalling of Louis’ dream/memory, he felt the disappointment. He and his friend had been having such a joyful time.

Of course, there had been times when Louis had seen the boy before that. They both went to the same childcare centre and they did for a month, every weekday and the day that the boy disappeared, Louis was probably suffering the worst depression he had since he was born, which was quite strange for the five year old.

Now, in the present, Louis remembers the boy’s name. Harry, and he is the boy in his class that he’d been ignoring since the beginning of the academic year, for which Harry had been in Louis’ class throughout its entirety.

Now this is what scared Louis. Did this have some sort of meaning? This dream, this memory? Was it trying to tell Louis to talk to the younger boy? Because things weren’t like they were in preschool anymore. Things were much more complicated and the likes of Harry probably didn’t even want to talk to Louis, let alone have a full conversation with him.

~*~

Harry was still adamant to have a full conversation with Louis and that would be where Louis would choose whether or not to befriend him. Harry knew that befriending Louis would be hard as Harry could clearly see that Louis had no friends so he must have a shell so hard it wouldn’t crack. But Harry could also see that although the older boy may look perfect on the outside, he was breaking from inside out.

So Harry struck up a plan. Next time there was a partner project in biology, Harry would draw Louis in and practically force him to be his partner. And no one else would be Louis’ partner so the plan was practically set in stone.

~*~

David held the phone in his hand, contemplating whether or not he should call Louis, his ex-best friend whom he left for better opportunities that didn’t even turn out. David pressed his finger to the touch screen, pressing the number in Louis’ contact details, praying that he hadn’t changed it or anything.

Sitting on the park bench across town, simply staring into the distance, Louis felt his phone vibrate and reached into his pocket to grab it.

Louis almost had a heart attack as he read the caller ID. David.

Louis considered for a second, not answering the call but his hands ignored the argument, pressing the green button on his blackberry.

“Louis.” David said on the other side of the line.

“Hello.” Louis greeted.

“I’m sorry.” Louis grips the metal bench seat tightly with one hand, still holding the phone in his other.

“But why?”

“I was scared. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, fuck this shit. I forgive you.” Louis practically yelled into the receiver.

“Guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“Its been great talking, Dave. Bye.”

Louis felt a breeze of fresh air hit his face and he sighed in release. He wasn’t alone anymore. Now he had David, and planned to have Harry soon enough.

You know that I could use somebody…

~*~

So both Harry and Louis turned up to school the next day, attending biology first thing in the morning and sitting behind each other attempting to pay attention to the teacher but failing dismally in favour of thinking, and in Louis’ case looking at each other. David crossed Louis’ mind a couple of times, but his thoughts were mainly all about Harry.

Louis was kind of excited about his drama lesson that was up next. Unfortunately Harry wasn’t in it, but the reason Louis was happy was because David would be there and it would be the first time in months that he’d actually spoken to the boy.

Harry was trying hard to concentrate during the next lesson but when he saw a feathered head of hair walking about the corridor and confirmed within himself that it was indeed Louis, he put his hand straight up and waved it in front of the teacher’s face, demanding that he go to the toilet or his bladder may burst.

Louis was waltzing around the corridor with David in tow, trying to find the perfect place to film their drama project, in which they planned to do a couple of scenes from Othello as their chosen Shakespeare work.

“Here!” David shouted, stomping his foot. Louis was certainly scared that a teacher in a nearby class would overhear, and just shook his head simply in return.

In the middle of filming a scene, Louis noticed footsteps coming his way but ignored them. Subsequently, he felt eyes on him and then noticed a head of chocolate brown curls.

Louis took a deep breath. Harry.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to butt into anything! I just saw you and thought I’d come say ‘hi’.” Harry stuttered out.

“It’s okay! We’re just filming some stuff for drama. Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Louis told him.

“Well, apparently, I’m in the ‘toilet.’” Harry explained as he felt the eyes of someone he didn’t know on him. Who was he? And how did he know Louis?

Louis stifled a giggle. “You should probably get back, then.”

“But this is my favourite Shakespeare work and you do it so well!” Harry whined.

“I don’t even know you, Harry.”

“We can change that.” Harry’s eyes darkened. He wanted to change that.

~*~

That was the time that left Louis confused. Did Harry remember him, or was he just trying to make friends with him? Or was he just playing him and double-crossing him with Matt and his gang? It wouldn’t be a first. Louis still wasn’t even sure if he could trust David. But something felt right with Harry. Like he should trust him, even if they didn’t quite know each other.

Did Harry actually want to befriend Louis?

Well, to Harry, that answer was yes. He’d already dreamt at night of the boy’s blue eyes and he’d gotten jealous when he’d seen Louis with the other boy in the corridor that day.

Harry knew that he made a fool out of himself there, practically outing himself as a nerd who liked to read Shakespeare, but if Louis did drama, hopefully it wouldn’t be too bad.

But Harry really liked Louis, and he strongly hoped Louis did in return. Because those cerulean eyes that Harry knew he would need a map to leave once he looked in. And the sparks in Louis’ eyes when he smiles, or the lines that appear on his forehead.

Oh god, was Styles falling for Tomlinson?


	4. Chapter Three

Harry was excited. Mr West had just announced a partnered assignment in biology and Harry was quite obviously the only person in the class that Louis knew besides one of Matt’s followers that sat, surrounded by girls in the corner talking about surfing and his holiday in Australia or something like that.

Honestly, Harry didn’t care because he was adamant to get partnered with Louis. Sure, Harry would love to go to Australia someday but he wasn’t really interested in the topic.

Harry wished that he and Louis could swap positions because that way, he’d be able to stare at the older boy all lesson and he wouldn’t even notice. That made Harry wonder if Louis was staring at him, but he came to the conclusion that he wasn’t because he didn’t like Harry as much as Harry liked Louis.

Harry had kind of began to neglect his friends over the past few days, where he watched patiently for Louis to do something because anything that he would do would be way too cute for his own good. Harry’s two ‘best friends’ were also in the biology class. Niall, cute Irish blond who moved to Doncaster because he’d moved from his father’s to his mother’s house, and Liam who was some kind of straight edge thing, Harry didn’t know, he was just really responsible and never drank or anything.

So, when the teacher asked them to pair up, Harry ignored the stares he was getting from his friends. They could just pair up together, there was actually no big deal in it, but they kept staring because of those partner confirmation stares that I had disregarded.

Harry turned his back to the teacher and looked at the older boy behind him. “Be my partner?”

Louis nodded furiously and Harry was surprised by how eager he was to be Harry’s partner, but he was okay with it. It was probably just nerves considering how Louis didn’t really have many friends and was socially awkward.

“Great! What do you want to do? I don’t know, I’m just particularly interested in figuring out some facts about the vascular plants and then doing the further classification of them. What do you think?” Harry realised how strange his small ramble sounded and how desperate it sounded. What do you know? He and Louis were at one with each other.

“Sounds great.” Louis mumbled, even though in reality he didn’t actually know what Harry had said. Louis wasn’t the smartest of kids, hence why he failed his A levels and was having to retake them. He wasn’t like Harry who’d skipped a year because his IQ was higher than the teacher’s and he wasn’t like David who was just excellent at writing, and English in general. In fact, David’s dream was to be an English teacher. But Louis knew that he could be writing books instead of teaching delinquents.

Louis stared at the to-do list Harry had written down and picked out the easier tasks for him to do himself and hopefully Harry wouldn’t care about that, as he knew Louis wasn’t so smart.

“I’ll go to the garden place tomorrow and get some vascular plants. What’s our budget?”

“I think that Mr West said that he’s giving us money after the project if we keep the receipts for up to thirty dollars.”

“Great.”

~*~

Harry woke up in the middle of the night and took a glance at the alarm clock on his bedside. He’d had a horrid dream. He’d dreamt that Louis had become friends with Matt and that Louis had turned against him. But when Harry did wake he found that that would never be true because Louis hated Matt and his gang and would never succumb to their evil.

Harry decided to go for a walk to get rid of all thoughts of his ridiculous dream. The wind swept his hair back off his forehead; he struggled to keep his eyes open and tried to be aware of the dirt that could fly into his eyes very easily.

As usual, he walked and couldn’t stop thinking of the boy who haunted his dreams but was very much alive. Alive and not far from his house; attending his school day after day and up until now Harry hadn’t gotten a very good insight into the brain of the elder. But now they were partners, even if it was only for biology. It meant that they had to talk – even if it were for simple topic such as the vascular systems of conifer trees. It was still interaction with his beloved, if it wasn’t too early to call him that.

It is true that many teenagers have childhood crushes on girls and/or guys and usually these don’t last. They simply grow out of them, but Harry knew that he wasn’t going to be growing out of loving Louis for a very long time. Whether that time is spent together, or if he is rejected, Harry knew that he was one hundred percent in love with Harry. And it wouldn’t end up being a tragedy. He wouldn’t fall in and out of love. He was falling in love but it still felt like he was flying. Was this normal? Of course not, he was not a normal child. He did not deserve love.

~*~

So after the recent events, David felt particularly happy. He was once again talking to Louis, which meant he once again had his friend - His friend whom he would do almost everything with. Even if he couldn’t do everything with him that he used to do because of the fact that Louis didn’t trust him, it was still better than having no friends at all.

Harry’s friends on the other hand were feeling a little neglected. Of course, Zayn and Liam had supported Harry in his ambition to support Louis and be there for him, but when Harry started spending all his time simply procrastinating at home over the boy and even tossing one time over the boy’s image. Basically Liam and Zayn had become aware that something was up, that Harry was not going to be with them as much because he’d prefer to be with Louis.

Louis had no friends when he’d first noticed Harry, but then an old friendship rekindled between him and David, so there was a kind of plus. But Louis didn’t want that replenishing relationship to fail due to the fact of the provoking of another. Louis would definitely admit to himself that he was scared for he and David. Would their friendship be able to survive with another on the rise?

Then there was Harry himself, who was coming to terms with the fact that he was falling even though he still felt like he was on cloud nine. He felt as though he was soaring above the clouds with no more than wings attached to his back and the wind rushing through his curls. 

Yes. Styles was indeed falling for Tomlinson.


	5. Chapter Four

Niall sat in his room, totally amidst the music that he was listening to. The Script seemed to be all he was listening to at the moment, after he downloaded all their albums upon request of a student in his music class, Zayn. Zayn didn’t play any instruments but he sung vocals for the class band. To be honest, they weren’t a great band, with three guitarists, a bassist, two clarinets, three flutes, a trombone, trumpet, French horn and only one person on kit and one who often played the piano or marimba or any type of tuned percussion. The teacher they had in music was really shitty so they didn’t learn much, but then that meant that period in their timetables was practically free.

Niall’s social life was pretty much nil. He didn’t really have friends, unless you considered his neighbour, Josh who also happened to be the kit player in his class band. They only ever talked outside of school though and never during, which probably meant he had some problem with Niall.

Was it that he was too happy? Because is that really fair? Or as some grandparents would say without actually attempting to be racist; ‘It’s as fair as a black mans bum.’ 

If you use your wit, some things can make a much huger difference than those of someone in your class with the lowest IQ, of course, this not really applying to those in special courses for the smart or the ‘special.’

Niall’s family life also seemed to be at par with his social life. He usually went home and locked himself in his room, only leaving to eat. His family didn’t even eat at their dinner table most of the time, so even mealtimes didn’t pose a threat to Niall’s motto of, ‘Do not ask the questions you do not want to know the answer to.’ Even if saying that meant quoting the Men In Black 3 movie, which no doubt in his mind that it was a good movie, but Niall knew that it would go down as one of those so called ‘classics.’

So yes, it was true that Niall didn’t get up too much but instead spent his nights surfing the Internet, Twitter and Tumblr for pictures and anything in particular that would entertain the boy.

That was it though. Not much really did entertain the boy anymore.

~*~

School was practically a nightmare for Niall, except for his music lessons, which were the only lessons the boy actually looked forward to. He loved to make music and to talk to his only friend who happened to be in his music class. Zayn was Niall’s only friend. He used to be friends with a kid in primary school, but he moved to Ireland and didn’t return until two years ago, when he’d forgotten by his old friends.

His old friends had been the boy with the soft brown eyes and curly, messy mop on top of his head -He was Liam - And the boy with the even messier curlier mop on top of his head and emerald green eyes - He was Harry – and of course Zayn, who didn’t even recognise him, but it was probably the fact that he’d dyed his hair and also picked up an Irish accent.

~*~

Harry sat at lunch with Liam and Zayn like he’d promised them. Zayn began talking about some Irish kid in his music class who played the guitar but Harry really wasn’t paying attention to be honest. All Harry could really think of was the boy wearing the braces even though they weren’t school uniform. The teachers didn’t seem to care, though. Braces were smart clothing, therefor there was no reason really for them to punish him.

Harry’s thoughts were probably off track throughout the whole day. He had no biology lesson but he and Louis were meeting up at the park after school to discuss their biology project that was due in a week’s time. If Harry were being honest, he’d say that he was scared for what was going to happen after the project was handed in. Would they still talk to each other, or would all his work go to waste? All the work of trying – but mostly failing – to get Louis to open up to him would go to waste.

~*~

Louis was no different throughout the day. He couldn’t stop thinking about what it would feel like to push his hand through Harry’s hair and how humorous it would be to watch the curls bounce back.

Louis was anxious to see Harry in the park after school, after all parks could be so romantic… 

~*~

David sat with Louis at lunch. They didn’t really talk; they just sat and stared at each other attempting to think of something to say to start conversation that wouldn’t be too much of a touchy subject. All the talking they ended up doing was a ‘hi’ to each other and then a ‘bye’ to each other.

David wondered if it was the same between them, even though it obviously wasn’t. Louis didn’t trust David and trust was one of the major things friendships were built around. David even felt that Louis trusted that Harry even more than he trusted David.

David definitely wasn’t having that. Not at all.


	6. Chapter Five

“The viscosity of the plant’s mucus changes with the weather though.” Stated Harry pointedly.  
“I don’t know. You do what you think, you’re the one who skipped a year or whatever you did.” Louis sighed. He was kind of sick of school. Although he said he wanted to be a teacher when he finished school and college and university, he just couldn’t see himself doing anything that was probably classified as a more ‘acceptable’ ambition for a teen’s future.  
“They’re both valid points though, Lou.” Harry rested the top of his pencil on his bottom lip, applying a slight pressure. 

Louis felt himself staring at not just the yellow, 2B pencil with a small piece of aluminium surrounded an off white eraser but more the plump, lush lips that it was pressed against. Of course, once he found himself staring, he looked away, but wished once again to be watching. That’s probably about the time that Louis realised he’d totally ignored what Harry had been saying as he’d been more interested in Harry’s lips. This was why Louis was always the one who was bottom of the class - Because he didn’t take enough interest in the tasks that were actually placed in front of him.

Sure, if Louis were doing a project on the boy in front of him, he would probably gain an A in the subject. But then again – Louis didn’t even know a lot about the boy whom he claimed to have a slight obsession with.

But then, Louis would probably end up just writing about how luscious his lips were and how when he smiled, the cutest dimples would appear, and when he laughed, his eyes laughed as well. Like when he ate – as he had once eaten a sandwich in front of Louis – he happened to poke his tongue out, as though he was in deep concentration about the food that lie in front of him. But then, Louis could write about Harry’s torso that he’d happened to get a glimpse of as Harry removed his jumper when the teacher had put on the heater in biology.

So, even though Louis knew very little about Harry as a person, he could write an awful deal about his physical appearance.

Somehow, Louis wasn’t sure if many teachers would find that an acceptable essay topic.

So I say that we classify it as… this.” Harry told Louis who just nodded because he’d been startled out of his trance. The trance, of which was all about Harry, yet he didn’t even know. This made Louis feel kind of stupid.

~*~

David sat lonelier than usual, on Louis and his’ normal bench. It was just David, though. Louis had decided to hang with Harry after their biology lesson. David knew why. Louis never told him, but it had always been apparent that he’d been gay. Then again, David wasn’t even sure if Louis knew that himself yet.

David just felt that as soon as he had begun trying to be Louis’ best friend again, he had some unexpected stiff competition. It actually, kind of scared David because he had never expected Louis to have a friend that wasn’t his own first. Louis was one of the most talkative people he knew, but he wasn’t one of the talkative people that were talkative in a good way. Louis was talkative way too much and half the time, all he was uttering was gibberish, unless you actually took the time to try and get the joke or be on his strangely high intellectual level.

So that was why Louis was often left out. He talked too much. That was why David never thought Louis would ever get a friend himself.

That was David had an unspoken, but very clear hate toward that Harry kid.

~*~

Harry was eying the canteen and Louis wondered if Harry wanted to go, but decided not to ask, in favour of staring at his curls dancing and just him in general. If Louis was being honest, the navy blue school polo they were wearing did nothing for either of them, but Harry managed to pull it off much better than him, and it didn’t look like someone had just thrown a pillow case around him. Not the same could be said for either Louis or Dobby.

Harry turned his head rather abruptly to face Louis, and Louis briefly wondered whether Harry had caught his eyes on him, and Louis suspicions were confirmed when he said, “Why don’t you take a picture. Last longer.” To which Louis blushed furiously.

Louis did have the urge to say ‘take off your shirt then, not going to need any material for a while after that’ but he daren’t, which was unusual. Blurting out strange or sexual things was commonly Louis’ perpetual habit.


	7. Chapter Six

Harry honestly didn’t know what he was feeling, but it was certainly frustrating. He kind of just wanted to do things to Louis, although that may sound totally deranged, Harry wanted Louis, needed Louis. Of course he could not have Louis, though. Because he was supposed to be straight, and Louis was definitely straight.

Louis was feeling the tension, of course. He had the urge a couple of days ago to tell Harry to take his shirt off and that certainly was not normal.

Louis knew he was gay, that was nothing different for him because he’d never liked girls, but he’d never actually experienced this type of lust for another.

So that’s how Louis found himself looking at pornographic material on his computer at home. But then he was jealous of the characters. Louis wanted that. He didn’t want to be a virgin anymore… because he wanted Harry.

“Lewis.” Harry called,  
Louis frowned, “Call me that again and my cocks going up your arse.” He didn’t mean to say it, of course. He had just recently been into ‘kinky’ material. He didn’t know which kink he found more enjoyable to read, but that’s clearly where he got the idea.  
Harry winked, “but maybe I’d enjoy it.”

Louis’ eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Was Harry gay too?

~*~

“The human genome is different, though. Much different to a frog’s so the dissection assignment Monday is going to have to be about something else.” Harry explained, but Louis was zoned out. He didn’t really care about their new assignment in biology, where they’d been paired together yet again; instead he was focusing on Harry’s lips and how plump they were.

It was probably a little awkward for Harry when he saw out of the corner of his eye, Louis’ pants rising – obviously a stiffy. Maybe it was the fact that they were at Louis’ house alone, or maybe it was the fact that they were sprawled across Louis’ bed carelessly, but Harry displayed awkwardness although he felt relief on the inside and a little bit horny himself.

At that point, Harry felt a bulge in his own pants, but they were considerably looser than Louis,’ therefor much less noticeable.

Although, sure enough, Louis noticed and then as though in sync, they leant in towards each other, eager for a taste; a simple taste; of each other’s saliva.

With each of the boys being virgins to gay sex (Harry had previously had sex with a girl – horrible experience – hence why he’s gay) and so they both settled for blowjobs instead without really discussing it.

Harry knelt, Louis nodded and Harry took Louis into his mouth. The warmth around Louis’ member was precious. It was Harry. And that was probably the main reason why he’d enjoyed it so much when Harry had sucked him off. This was the bloke that he’d been pining after since their first encounter. (If you didn’t count their nondescript childhood memories. But then even then Louis was mesmerised by Harry’s emerald orbs and curly locks.)

Louis felt the need, the need to come, but he didn’t want to just yet. Harry was still looking after him, and he didn’t want him to neglect that, or to think that he’d come too soon. Louis was scared that Harry would think he came to quickly, and that when the cum went into Harry’s mouth, he would get angry because everyone he’s ever slept with or whatever before probably lasted ages.

But it was just Louis’ virgin body playing up on him, and Louis couldn’t hold it any longer, splaying cum into Harry’s mouth and onto his face.

Harry moaned as Louis’ cum let all over his face, soon after, coming onto the sheets.

Both boys, the mess that they were, lay exhausted on Louis’ bed for a while, not caring for the world or anything but each other.

~*~

Louis woke early the next morning. As a Saturday, he had nothing to do, but the occurrences of the previous night came back to him and he was confused and scared, because what if Harry didn’t want to see him anymore?

So once Louis had cleaned himself up, he didn’t go to the library, which was his common Saturday activity. No – He ended up sleeping even more. Not from any exhaustion, but from boredom and too much brain activity. Too much thinking of a certain boy, with those certain eyes and certain curls.

So, sleeping with iPod earplugs in, he was startled awake by a loud banging at his bedroom door.

“Boo.” Louis rolled his eyes as he pulled his door open, twisting the brass handle to reveal his mother standing with a large saucepan in her hand and wearing an apron that suggestively said, ‘Keep calm, my pants are too small.’

“Harry is at the door.”

So, it was strange for a Saturday, at practically noon for Harry to turn up on their door step, especially after what they’d done the previous night and for harry to leave without even a simple note, but maybe that would get his mother’s attention, so Harry had good intentions.

Louis nodded to his mother before stumbling to the front door and twisting yet another brass handle, but to reveal who is most likely the sexiest man in Europe.

Harry looked down awkwardly at his shoes as Louis opened the door, before bringing himself to look into his eyes, an even brighter blue than the day before.

“I’m sorry for leaving…” Harry said, staring deeply into Louis’ eyes.

“It was right, though. We didn’t want my mother to catch us like that.”

“No, yeah, but I’m sorry still.”

“Don’t worry. We’ve practically finished our assignment, so do you wanna hangout?” Louis stood upon the indoor mat, staring at ‘the sexiest man in Europe’ and his heart had begun beating faster the second the other spoke, so you could probably say that even though what had happened the day before had happened, he still wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? xx


End file.
